


Concession

by Erestorandfin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Because it’s the only tag I know how to use apparently, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erestorandfin/pseuds/Erestorandfin
Summary: You know, you told me that one day I would come to regret my decision.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary S for the beta-ing this!

She gazed at him calmly, her face betraying none of her thoughts, although her mind was racing. Patiently, he waited for her to say something. Finally, she gave him a bitter smile, and nodded her head, as though conceding defeat to an unexpected line of play.

“You know, you told me that one day I would come to regret my decision. It was no surprise to you, I’m sure, that you made me even more determined to prove you wrong. I must admit, I’d long considered this matter closed in my favour, but I suppose in the end, you were right. I just never thought this would be how you would win the argument.”

“That’s not-”

“I dare say I should have heeded your warning, it seems my trust was indeed misplaced, in more ways than one. Congratulations on finally showing me the error of my ways, Commander. Very few have the pleasure.”

“Kathryn, please…”

“Don’t. It’s okay, Chakotay, I understand. I really do. And I truly wish you the best of luck. Both of you. God knows you deserve to be happy after what we’ve all been through.”

Despite the even tone of her words, he knew her well enough to recognise her light manner was being forced in an attempt to conceal her true thoughts. The look she gave him was unlike anything he had seen before, and he knew in that moment the significance of his error. Felt his own heart breaking as though it was merely a reflection of what he could see in her eyes, and not its own entity.

Everything about this was wrong.

With a last look and another sad smile, she turned to leave, to remove herself from this situation before she lost her restraint, but he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look back at him.

Trying frantically to find the words to repair what he had done, his voice was lost as she fixed him with the death glare she was so well known for. Though he had seen her use it many times before, nothing had prepared him for feeling its full force directed at him by her now blazing eyes.

“No one ever expected the scorpion to do anything other than what was in its nature, not even the fox. So tell me, what excuse does the fox have for taking them both knowingly to their downfall?” Her voice now was little more than a hiss, his refusal to let her excuse herself pushing her past her limits, the angry words slipping from her before she could help herself.

He had no answer for her, but it seemed she didn’t expect one as she continued on regardless.

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you take me down with you. Goodbye, Chakotay.”

And she wrenched her arm from his hand and turned to leave without another word. It hadn’t been a lie when she told him he deserved to be happy, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t broken her to accept it would be with someone else. Whatever she said to the contrary, she knew the chances of her being able to move on after so long were slim; but perhaps if she could convince herself she had let go, she could retain the last vestiges of her sanity. And she knew if she didn’t try to get out now, she never would. The thought of having to watch their happiness together was unbearable.

Chakotay was too shocked to do anything but watch miserably as she severed the remaining ties between them. Wanting more than anything to beg her to come back, but unsure if he could live with the finality if she left despite his pleas. And so he held back, words on the tip of his tongue as she walked away, heart desperately pleading for her to give him some sign, a pause, a glance, anything, to show she had some doubt, any indication that there was still something left to salvage. But there was nothing, so he let her go, his words left unspoken, and he realised she wouldn’t be the only one leaving Voyager alone.

Kathryn continued onward unfalteringly, telling herself this was just another one of the difficult decisions that came with her life, refusing to let him see the pain caused by each step she took away from him. She realised that if he called for her now, her resolve would shatter, and despite her better judgment she wouldn’t be able to resist him. But he didn’t, and she hadn’t believed it was possible but her heart broke a little more. She couldn’t let it stop her, couldn’t give into her instincts to turn back. They had both made their choice.

Their long standing disagreement might have finally been settled, but somehow, they had both lost.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures/CBS; no infringement of copyright is intended.


End file.
